Reeling
by Elicia1
Summary: A little clubbing between friends ends up with more than planned. Morgan/Prentiss
1. No Life

I usually ship mainstream… (yeah I know pretty much useless). I swore I wouldn't ship on CM but they caught my eye in some scenes and I was lost. For me it's the only ship on the series that makes sense but I know many won't agree (that's life). The fact that they look good together is an added bonus… I never planned on ever writing anything on them as they are far down on my list of favorite ships, but one day as my Miami muse decided to take a permanent leave of absence, a little voice started telling me this story. I had the choice, go insane or write. As I am too busy in RL to deal with insanity right now, I chose to give it a try.

Here is my first Morgan/Prentiss fic (maybe the last) and as it often happens when I write, it's for mature public only (I do have a dirty mind).

Warning: I don't have a beta-reader (yeah that hasn't changed either) and as English is not my main language I'm bound to make mistakes. I hope it's not too bad and you'll bear with me.

If you don't like, don't read. Flames will probably be ignored; constructive critics and other reviews are always very welcome. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own, just playing around so don't sue…

Emily Prentiss shook her head with a grin as she watched her young colleague leave the office with a last wave and a huge smile. He sure looked thrilled about the evening to come and she was happy for him. At least his night wouldn't end up with a dinner for one and a good book like hers. She grabbed her coffee mug and sighed at that depressing thought. The handsome man next to her lifted his eyes from his work and studied her intently.

"What is it?" Derek Morgan wondered when the young woman's focus remained on the door.

"I can't believe that even Reid has a date tonight". She finally said with an eye roll.

"It's Friday, who doesn't have plans…" He said matter-of-factly.

"Well I don't." She exclaimed vehemently before lowering her voice when her outburst caught the attention of the few people still present at this late hour. "I feel like a damn failure. Am I the only person here with no private life?"

"I'm sure you're not." He quietly told her and returned his attention to the paperwork in front of him. Having this conversation with an edgy woman who was a very astute profiler was not a very good idea.

"J.J. just went home to her family." She started enumerating. "Rossi is meeting with old friends in New York, Garcia sped out of here because Kevin is in town, Hotch was…"

"Okay I get it." Morgan said as he straightened again to look at her. He had already said too much he realized to let it go. If she needed to vent a little, he certainly didn't mind helping her. "Well I don't have a date either if it makes you feel better."

"But you have plans." Prentiss reminded him with an exasperated sigh. "I don't even have that. It seems that I have nothing else but work in my life and it definitely sucks."

"Aww…" He couldn't resist teasing her a little. He loved the unconscious pout that never failed to appear on her face.

"What? It's not funny." With a suppressed grin she scrunched a sheet of paper lying nearby and threw it at him. "One day I'll end like one of those crazy cat ladies who people pity because they're kinda nuts, disoriented and unbalanced…"

"Well you don't have a cat but the description is fitting…" A second ball of paper hit him right in the middle of the brow. Her aim was getting better he decided with a chuckle. "Ah come on, don't take that so seriously. Why don't I take you with me tonight?"

"You mean clubbing?" Emily wondered with a frown.

"Why not? You sure seem to need to a little change of scenery and something tells me if I don't drag you along, you will end back at your place tonight."

She looked at him pondering his offer. It sure sounded like a good plan. He had his entries in the best clubs of the city and knew plenty of people. Maybe she could meet someone nice who would help her scratch that itch. They had already gone out together but every time another member of the team had been present.

"I don't know…" She finally replied after a rather long silence. "Isn't it kind of weird if we go clubbing together?"

When he raised an inquiring eyebrow at her, she quickly explained.

"What are my chances of landing someone if I enter the club with a hot guy like you? Everybody will either think that there is something wrong with me, that I am desperate for a guy or that you took me along because you feel sorry… not that any of those motives excludes the others or is actually wrong." She mumbled the end to herself with a headshake.

"Okay it's settled you're coming with me." Morgan shut down his computer and rearranged the papers on his desk in a neat stack before putting them in the upper drawer. "Get your stuff ready, I'm starving."

"Didn't I just decline your offer?" She frowned when she saw him resolutely close the distance between them. He rolled her chair a little away, saved the file she had been working on and turned her computer off without another word. "Hey what is it with the caveman manners?"

"I'm doing you a favor." Morgan interjected as he quickly and efficiently tidied up her desk. "Do you really want to go home and put a meal-for-one in your microwave?"

"No…" She certainly didn't but she couldn't help wondering if the alternative he was offering was any better.

"Listen…" He intently looked at her. "We enter the club together but as soon as we're there, we go separate ways. Is that acceptable?"

"I guess. " She conceded with a nod. "But what do I do if I don't like the place?"

Morgan took her by the hand and firmly guided her towards the exit when he saw her reluctance to leave the safety of the bullpen.

"You have your cell." At Emily's confirming nod he went on. "You'll just text me and we go somewhere else. Nobody has to see we came together."

"But what if you are… you know… occupied and really happy to be there?"

"I'll get her phone number and call her another time."

"You really have an answer for everything." She absentmindedly put her jacket on as he held it up for her. "Wait… I can't go clubbing dressed like that."

"So we eat and then we go to your place so you can change…" He noted as he walked towards the exit expecting her to follow him.

"Do you really think that my case is that desperate?" She grimaced as she stopped after a few strides.

"Of course it isn't. But you like to over think things a little and you keep analyzing everyone you see and meet. That's who you are. You need to relax and just let things come to you." Morgan smiled as he looked at her. "You are beautiful and very smart, Prentiss. But you need to leave the BAU where it belongs and not take it along when you're looking for a little fun."

"Right." She blushed at his compliment and nodded to hide her tension.

He resumed his walk but quickly stopped when he realized that once more Emily was standing still.

"Food… Now!!!" He growled. She finally switched into motion and quickly followed him out.

"So that is the club you told me about." Emily wondered as he parked close to the 18th Street Lounge. She slid closer to get a better look at the crowded entrance. "You really can get us in there?"

"Of course. It's not as private as it looks."

His eyes involuntarily fell on her décolleté. He certainly wouldn't have thought that Prentiss owned anything that revealing. That outfit was a far cry from the button-up blouses and no-nonsense pants she usually wore. Low-cut was probably the best adjective to describe the black and silver dress she was wearing. He thought about her previous reservation about them entering the club together and almost laughed. No guy in his right mind would notice him standing next to her. They would just need one look at her long and toned legs to forget about him. Hell he probably wouldn't be able to fend them off if he were her boyfriend…

"This looks great." She beamed at him. "What kind of music are they playing?"

"They have anything from jazz to techno." He answered as he closed the door and guided her towards the entrance.

"I'm glad I didn't take my car. I sense yummy cocktails in there."

It had barely taken her two minute to lose him in the crowd. The place was a little louder than usual and she had seemed to enjoy the atmosphere if he could trust the radiant smile she gave him before quickly disappearing. Finding her again in the packed club would almost be mission impossible. But one thing was certain Emily Prentiss knew how to defend herself, she didn't need him. He walked to the bar of the closest lounge and as he ordered a drink, two pretty women made doe eyes at him. The night looked very promising.


	2. Noise and Surprises

Thanks for the nice reviews. I didn't answer them individually as I usually don't know what to say except 'Thanks'. So don't think I don't adore them ;o)

I will try to update once a week, two reasons to that... RL is busy (my boss actually expects me to work when I'm there and with year-end close...) and I'm slow when I write smut (especially when I have no one to beta-read it).

Don't like, don't read. If you liked, thanks to leave me a little review.

Disclaimer: don't own anything CM and only do this for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Two hours later Morgan sat at the counter pondering whether he should go home or try another club. The girls he had met earlier had been a little too crazy for his taste… or maybe he was just too tired after the case they had solved two days ago… or maybe part of his brain was still with Prentiss wondering where she was and if she had ended luckier than him. At the moment that thought crossed his mind, he saw her walking down one of the huge staircases the club was famous for.

She really had killer legs he conceded as he watched her progress towards the lower floor. It was weird to see her dressed like that. Strangely to him Emily had always been one of the guys, somehow less female than J.J. or Garcia or even Reid… She never hesitated to pull out her gun and go for it when a case requested it. She wasn't afraid to get dirty, she didn't mind to tackle someone stronger than her. She was like Hotch or him… And suddenly tonight he realized how stupid that concept was. With a little make-up and a dress there was no doubt that Emily Prentiss was indeed a gal. And a very beautiful one at that…

He pushed from the bar and walked decidedly towards her. She hadn't seen him and seemed to be heading towards the exit. With the loud music it would be pointless to call after her, so he sped up and caught her arm. Prentiss turned around with a frown that was quickly replaced by a smile when she recognized him.

"Are you going home?" He yelled to cover the music.

"Yes, it's a little too…" The rest of her answer got lost in the deafening beat of the song that had just started.

He shook his head to tell he hadn't got her answer and led the young woman to an adjoining lounge which seemed a tad quieter.

"Oh my Gosh I think I just lost part of my hearing with all that noise." She chuckled as she let herself fall on a nearby sofa. "My ears are still buzzing. I'm getting too old for places like that."

"Nonsense." He said as he lounged next to her. Her make-up was slightly smudged and she looked so very different from the colleague he loved to work with. "So you're all alone… Have you at least met nice people?"

"I could ask you the same." She smirked at him. "I certainly wouldn't have expected to find you by yourself. I noticed the two gals who eyed you when we entered… I'm surprised they didn't go for the kill."

It was his turn to laugh.

"Oh they definitely did, but I wasn't up for a threesome tonight." He confessed with a wink. "I took their number and promised to call, but I doubt they will remember who I was by tomorrow morning. And you?"

"I met some interesting guys… and others." She admitted with a grin. "One was actually very nice and we had several drinks before he got called away… I'm not sure if it was work related or if his wife or girlfriend was checking on him."

"But he gave you his number…"

"Of course and I could have had more if I had wanted. And there was this other guy who chatted me up a little later. He was quite cute but I realized I wasn't really into sloppy kisses and wandering hands so I left him standing there." Her hand rose as she pointed to no precise direction to show the upper floors.

He couldn't have told if it had to do with what Prentiss had just said or with the way she looked basically lying next to him but within a second his mouth was on hers. A jolt of electricity ran through him when their lips touched and he immediately broke contact. His action as well as the sensation it elicited had been unexpected. His eyes were glued on hers to see how she would react to his spur-of-the-moment kiss.

For an instant they seemed both frozen into place, the people and music surrounding them completely forgotten. Emily's face slowly moved closer to his and in a second he was back at kissing her. If anyone had told him earlier that they would end the day making out on a couch in a well-known club, he would probably have laughed and dismissed the idea.

There were two things he had always been sure about Emily Prentiss, she was a great partner and he wasn't attracted to her. Now he had to admit that one of these certainties had just flown out of the window.

He deepened the kiss when they moved on the couch to find a more comfortable position. His hand framed her face and his tongue delved deeper into her mouth. He was half-lying on her, his leg between hers. She tasted amazing and he wanted more. Her hands grabbed his shoulders to draw him even closer. He pressed his body into hers and her whimper brought his sanity back if only for a moment. They were in a club and even if the people didn't seem to notice what they were doing, it was highly inappropriate and not to mention dangerous to continue.

"Emily…" He finally managed to say as he broke the kiss. "I think we should stop…"

The brunette in his arms kept her eyes closed and sighed as if she had expected him to say that. She freed him from her embrace and nodded in agreement. When she opened her eyes again, Morgan was standing next to her, his hand extended for her to take. She accepted the offer with a little smile and he quickly guided her out of the club towards his car. She didn't want to think about what had just happened. Not now when he was still so close… It had been mind-blowing and her senses were reeling.

His ears were still ringing and he guessed that the loud music was only partially to blame. The pretty brunette next to him had made him lose his mind for a moment. He nervously licked his lips, still tasting her on them. He had been thrown out of balance, never expecting his heated reaction to her closeness.

Despite what many thought that was not something that happened very often. He had had his fair share with the ladies, but he wasn't a collector. He needed a connection, he needed to be touched. Sex for the fun of it was something from his teens and early twenties. Now he needed more… And with Emily there definitely was a deeper bond and he had barely been able to stop. His body was on fire, throbbing almost painfully and he was so very glad to wear baggy pants.

They finally reached his car and he drove them in silence to her apartment. Regularly he felt her eyes fall on him but she never said a word. He wondered if she was as confused as he was. One thing was sure; he wanted, needed more however unreasonable that was. But that would mean he had to break the one rule he had lived by until then.

'_Never sleep with a friend'…_

And Emily Prentiss just happened to be one of his very best female friends… not to say the best.

Emily stole another quick glance at the man next to her. Morgan hadn't said a word since they had left the club. She couldn't help wondering whether he was regretting what had happened between them. Of course he had started it, but she had been more than willing to continue. That evening was typical for her. She usually always managed to ruin her dates and this time she hadn't even technically been on one, but the result was nonetheless demoralizing.

She shouldn't have agreed to go out with him, now they were in this awkward place where none of them knew what else to say. She just hoped it wouldn't hurt their friendship. The air in the car was just vibrating with tension. The fact that she still wanted to rip his clothes away certainly didn't help. Their interrupted tangle had made her reach a new level of sexual frustration. She looked through the window and recognized the small newsstand at the corner of her building. At least she would be home soon. And she sure hoped she had stashed enough batteries for her vibrator.

Morgan parked the car close to the entrance and turned to look at her with a half-smile. On the way he had decided to follow the advice he had given Prentiss just hours before. He would not over think and simply go with it. If Emily wanted him to stop, he would however hard that proved to be. She smiled back and seemed to relax a little, but they both remained silent. When his lips ended on hers again, he was almost as surprised as she was. They had imperceptibly moved closer, once more ready to forget everything but each other.


	3. The Way Up

Thanks for all the nice reviews, they are always welcome. This chapter is rather short and I'm sorry about it. But it just feels right to stop it where I did. I'm currently a little stuck in chapter 6, but nothing to worry about (I just like my smut to feel right and something is missing so far).

One thing, this fic won't deal with the BAU and the rest of the team. It will probably (close to certainly) be addressed in the next stories.

So things are steaming up here, I hope you will like. And yadi yada don't like, don't read. If you liked, thanks to leave me a little review.

Disclaimer: don't own anything CM and only do this for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Emily's hands anchored behind his neck as their kiss intensified. Morgan resolutely grabbed her by the waist and sat her astride his lap. The new position made them both moan and she settled her crotch firmly against his. The hard-on he had been fighting since their petting session at the club became that much harder. Emily's weight on him as well as her heated kisses was making his blood rush down south. It was going way too fast. Like minutes before in the club, they seemed to be losing control as soon as their bodies touched. It had been years since he had last used his car for a quickie and he certainly didn't feel like going down that road. He wanted to taste her slowly and thoroughly. And a car just wouldn't do… but it was so damn hard to stop.

His hand moved from her hip to her back, slowly caressing her. She pressed her pelvis harder against him as she took over the kiss, pushing her tongue almost aggressively into his mouth. His fingers tensed on the strap of her dress as he let her have her way. His other hand rested on her thigh for a moment, before shoving the hem of the dress aside and settling on her butt. When it touched only naked skin, he frowned and pushed slightly away from her breaking their kiss. When his hands had roamed freely on her body, he had wondered why her dress felt so stiff. Now he could see it had nothing to do with the fabric. He slid the strap away and stared at her.

"Like what you see?" She playfully wondered as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What is not to like?" He finally managed to gulp as he looked intently at what he could make out of the black corset she was wearing beneath her dress. So it seemed that no-nonsense Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss liked sexy lingerie. Well he certainly wasn't about to complain.

"I think we should move this inside." Her thighs squeezed his to drag him out of his reverie.

When he nodded, she grabbed her tiny purse and opened the driver's door to exit the car as gracefully as she could on her wobbly legs. The coldness of the air took her by surprise. She looked at the car and couldn't help smirking when she saw the now misted over windows. They sure knew how to increase each other's temperature.

She lived in a quiet and upper-class neighborhood. Her mother had insisted to buy that condo when Emily had told her she wanted to go her own way. The older woman hadn't approved but she certainly hadn't wanted anyone to comment on her only daughter's living arrangements. At this late hour the streets were empty and no one would spy them with disheveled clothes and tousled hair.

Emily was leading the way and when Derek finally reached the door, she had already opened it and grabbed his hand to guide him to the elevator. The building was quiet. Most inhabitants of the residence had already left the city to go to their secondary houses on the seaside. The probability to meet anyone was close to nil. She punched the button to the 12th floor and leaned against the panel of the cabin looking at him with half-closed eyes.

"The nice concierge is gone…" He noted as he pressed his body against her and kissed her neck. With her four-inch stilettos she was almost as tall as him.

"It's Friday… on weekend nights he is allowed to go back to his apartment at midnight. We're not heartless…" She managed to joke as he continued with his ministrations.

She had noted he had been quite surprised to discover the amenities her residence offered. Usually they were meeting either at his place or somewhere downtown. To be honest she was quite reluctant to invite her colleagues over. Often she didn't feel at ease living here. Whereas the condo was comfortable, it lacked warmth and her poor decorating skills hadn't helped to improve the atmosphere. It didn't feel like a real home, more like a luxurious hotel room.

The kisses he was trailing down her throat were making her lose the last remnant of control she had. He pushed her up against the panel to have her butt rest on the railing and she automatically hooked her legs around his hips. He nibbled at her jaw alternating small kisses and little bites. She could feel him grow harder and her legs tensed around his body to draw him even closer. He felt so good and at this moment there was no one on this planet she wanted more.

When a small ding announced that the elevator had reached its destination none of them noticed. He was busy making her whimper with teasing kisses. She was so reactive to his every touch, he almost felt drugged. Her hands were resting on his shoulders and her fingers at times clutched almost painfully at him. He wanted to find her most sensitive spots, discover how to make her best lose control. He felt like an explorer on new lands and every tremor he derived from her was mentally inventoried for further use. When his mouth reached the sensitive skin behind her ear, her nails dug into his skin almost deep enough to draw blood through the fabric.

He pushed her away from the panel and her arms locked around his neck as she reversed the roles. Her tongue ran on his lips, gently soothing the bruises their avid kisses had caused. She sucked at the lower lip before her tongue tentatively touched his again. This time she was taking it slow and gentle, almost painfully so. After the reckless passion the drastic change was another jolt of sensation. Her heat was seeping into him, dragging him in with her. He was losing it fast, way too fast to be still standing in an elevator.

He turned his head and looked at the closed door finally registering that they had reached Emily's floor some time ago. Her lips went on with their maddening torture as they trailed along his jaw. Still holding her tightly against him, he took two quick steps towards the exit, maladroitly pressed the button to open the door and walked towards her flat. They needed to get inside before he lost his sanity and wouldn't care if he took her against the wall of the brightly lit hallway. With a last lick to his chin, Emily grabbed his neck and pressed her lips against his for a ferocious kiss.

She was wound around him like a vine, her thighs rhythmically tensing around him with each step. He pushed her against her door and tore his mouth from hers, taking a much needed gasp of air. She was going under his skin at a speed that left him almost dizzy. He rested his head against her collarbone as she tried to open her door but her nerveless fingers just didn't cooperate. Morgan covered her hand with his and an instant later they were inside. With one swift movement Emily switched the lights on and dropped the keys and purse she was still holding to the floor.

She released her vice-like grip on him and switched positions pushing him against the door with a thud before attacking his lips with renewed ardor. Her hands went to his T-shirt and tugged irreverently at it. His abs contracted when her fingers started dancing on his naked skin. They were setting a crazy pace that brought sweat to his brow. It had been a while since a woman had been as sexually aggressive as Emily with and he truly enjoyed the moment. Her hand traveled its way up from his navel to his nipple leaving a trail of fire on his already heated skin. He broke their kiss and hastily discarded his top without much finesse.

"Much better." Emily moaned as she pressed herself against his naked chest. He had a killer body but that wasn't a surprise. Her eyes locked with his as her hands roamed over his torso defining every muscle she could reach. He grabbed her by the hips and pressed her hard against him. When the zipper of her dress came undone he smiled wickedly at her.

"You're fast." She shrugged out of the garment and it pooled around her feet. She stepped out of it and kicked it aside, not really caring where it landed.

"Only with zippers." His eyes were glued on her body, forgetting for a moment his urgent need.


	4. Seduction

I wasn't planning on updating just now but I've been thinking a lot about this story and based upon the feedback I received I am considering ending it once the deed is done (so one more chapter after this one) and leave the rest to your imagination. It's maybe time for me to go back to my other fandom…  
Again thank you for the reviews and I hope you will enjoy the last two chapters (I should post the last one this weekend). I don't consider this fic to be complete as per say, but to be on hiatus until I decide what I want to do with it. At least this time, I'm giving a fair warning to my readers…

Disclaimer: don't own anything CM and only do this for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Emily Prentiss certainly knew what to buy as far as lingerie was concerned. The black lace and satin corset outlined her body perfectly, softly hugging her breasts and outlining her slender waist. He had noticed earlier that night that she was wearing stockings but he hadn't quite understood that they were so sexily fastened to a garter belt… If you then added to the picture four-inch-high stilettos, any guy would be lost and he was no exception. She looked like the prefect incarnation of a pinup coming right out the fifties. He had drooled over this kind of pictures as a kid, exchanging the valuable shots with friends.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Her amused comment made him snap out of his reverie. Her attire certainly had his senses reeling; it was like being faced with your ultimate fantasy. He pushed from the door and closed his hands around her waist to pull her against his heated body.

"Let me get rid of my shoes…" She offered but he shook his head. "No? Okay…"

Without another word he took her mouth in a searing kiss. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his, knowingly increasing the friction against his crotch. He already felt deliciously hard against her and she could feel her own center pulsating almost painfully in anticipation. It had been too long since her last encounter, way too long. And Derek Morgan was just an almost perfect male specimen.

His lips left hers and trailed down the column of her neck. She arched her back giving him at the same time better access to her throat and amplifying the pressure against his hardness. His mouth reached the hollow of her neck where her pulse was feverishly beating. She groaned at his slower seduction. The change of rhythm was driving her crazy. His hands were massaging her back, teasing her, moving from her shoulders to the top of her hips but never moving beyond. She wanted to rip his clothes away and almost regretted he hadn't been wearing one of his shirts. She would have loved sending the buttons flying across the room. With an exasperated sigh she reached for the top of her bustier and started unfastening it. His hands immediately stopped her progress.

"Keep it on..."

"We're overdressed." She moaned in frustration.

"Maybe..." He conceded as he twirled her around, one hand holding firmly her arms in front of her as he kissed her nape. He pressed his front to her back, swaying his hips against her butt. Her eyes closed at the sensation. A bubble of heat burst in her belly and she moaned loudly. She opened her eyes a moment and was surprised to see they were now in her living room, standing just behind the couch. Well the room certainly had potential... His grip on her arms slackened as he was taking his sweet time worshiping her back. She snaked one hand away and moved it to his front, massaging him through his pants. He hissed at the feeling and rested his brow against her shoulder as she ran her expert fingers against his length. His breathing accelerated and he shifted against her to give her better access to his body.

"You need to lose your pants..." She breathed against his ear, but he ignored her comment and simply pressed another hot kiss against her nape. His hands were encircling her waist and reflexively tensed in rhythm with her ministrations on his flesh. He felt so deliciously hard under her strokes. She gulped when he slowly moved one hand over her hip. With the back of his forefinger he caressed the small of her back as he progressed south, gently almost reverently; he brushed his fingers against one buttock following the strap of her garter belt. Her hand stilled against him she waited for a bolder caress, but his touch remained feather light as he grazed her bottom. She was ready to voice her disapproval when he pressed two fingers between her thighs. She caught her breath as he slowly progressed against her heated flesh.

She felt so hot and wet, another surge of heat coursed through Derek. The thong she was wearing was pure sin. Her hand tensed almost painfully on him when he pushed one finger past the lace, brushing against her entrance. She rocked slightly against him, showing where she needed him most. He bit her shoulder and a small cry escaped her lips while her thighs closed on his hand. He pressed harder penetrating her lightly. Her other hand went to the back of her couch for support as her legs threatened to give out.

"I need more." She moaned as she rocked against his hand.

"I know."

When he removed his hand from her center, she almost cried out. He straightened behind her. He pushed her hand away from his throbbing length and carefully freed himself from the confines of his pants. He got rid of his boxer briefs and the rest of his clothes as hastily as he could before pressing his erection against her buttocks. He hooked his fingers in her thong, rolled it over her hips and watched it fall on the hardwood floor. He took a step forward and placed his hands on each side of hers, pressing his back into her body. His engorged flesh nestled between her legs and she held her breath at the sensation. She resisted the temptation to turn around and simply swayed her hips, loving the way his hard shaft nudged her core.

He placed one finger under her chin and turned her face his way so that his mouth could capture hers and she moaned when his tongue pushed inside. She trembled against him as their kiss grew more ravenous with each passing second. He gently grabbed her hips and turned her around. She whimpered when he sat her on the back of the couch and moved between her legs without breaking their kiss. One leg snaked around his and brought him closer. His erection was pressing against her belly and she closed her fingers around it, testing its hardness and length. He certainly wasn't lacking in that field. She stroked him, caressing his length from base to tip.

"Dammit Emily..." He hissed as he grabbed her hand to stop the torture. "If you keep that up, you will be disappointed."

"I doubt that." She placed a tender kiss on his lips. "I can't believe the bedroom is the only place where you lack stamina. So show me."

She provocatively leaned back, her legs crossed behind his thighs for leverage and she drew him closer to her core.

"Want me to use a condom?"

"We had our last physical three weeks ago and I'm on the pill... So unless you want one to help you control your enthusiasm..."


	5. Losing Control

So here is the new chapter. As I said it, the story goes on hiatus for the time being. I will go on vacation for ten days tomorrow and after that RL will be hell for at least another ten days. I have absolutely no clue if I will be able to write during that period so I rather warn you all.

Be reassured the story is not over and I have finally decided how it will go on (yeah too many possibilities can be hard to address too LOL). I have already written several other MP stories so this not an adieu. I will just need to write another fic a dear friend of mine has requested (hard stuff as I don't ship those people together at all yuck LOL).

Okay enough babble... Thanks again for all the nice reviews they were highly appreciated as were the story alerts and favorites. For a moment I wondered if you liked MP smut...

Disclaimer: don't own anything CM and only do this for entertainment purposes.

* * *

He didn't let her finish her sentence. His hands closed on her hips and he pressed his hardness against her entrance, entering her by an inch. Her eyes closed and she bit her lower lip, waiting for him to go on. He rocked slightly back before deepening his penetration with another careful thrust. She was so tight and so hot, the whole sensation almost bordered to pain. He wanted to take it slow even if it was almost killing him to do so. Emily was restless in his arms, moving against him, making his good resolutions so hard to keep. His hands tightened on her hips as he tried to still her. She spread her legs further and shifting on the couch she pressed down sending him deeper into her core. Her mouth opened on a silent cry and he rubbed his brow against hers. Taking control with Emily Prentiss was an almost impossible task... but it was a challenge he was more than ready to take up.

His slow progression into her flesh was driving her crazy. She knew he wanted to give her time to adjust to his size after a rather long sexual drought, but at that moment she wished he would simply slam into her. Her current position didn't give enough leverage to take matters into her own hands and she doubted he would allow it just right now. But he so needed to speed things up. As if he had read her mind, he withdrew from her heat before giving her one hard stroke that sent him almost all the way in.

She groaned at the sensation and her legs tensed reflexively against him. She rotated her hips, testing the best angle and a loud moan escaped her lips when he brushed against her G-spot.

Her walls tightened around him in response and he increased the speed of his thrusts, using this new knowledge to drive her wild. She met him in rhythm never missing a beat. With her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open she was quite a view. He couldn't resist tasting her and his mouth fastened on her throat, licking the sweat that was beading there.

His change of position brought their bodies in close contact and her bustier was now chafing his torso. The pleasure-pain friction was sending shivers down his spine and he pressed harder against her to increase the pressure. Her hands tightened on the couch as the sensations he was eliciting were almost a little too much. With each hard stroke the lace of her top was rubbing against her pebble-hard nipples. With every thrust his pelvis pressed against her clit and her whole body tingled all over in a bad case of sensory overload.

Her first orgasm took her almost by surprise. Her body went rigid when she reached the peak and she groaned as a new wave of heat coursed through her entire body. Her walls clamped almost painfully around him and he closed his eyes to maintain a little control. He rocked his hips in rhythm with the tremors of her body. She was pulsing so wonderfully around him and he wanted to feel this over and over again. He looked at her as her erratic movements gradually calmed. Her eyes were still tightly closed but her breathing had slowed back to normal. At that exact moment she opened her eyes and their gazes locked. She grabbed the back of his head and brought his mouth roughly down on hers. He breathed her in, tasting her once more. He would have liked to take this slow, but they were both too far gone. He was too hungry, too restless and she felt too damn good. His body was taking over ramming once more into hers.

Emily's body was still shaking from her first orgasm when their tempo sped up again. The sensations raging through her were at the same time exhilarating and a little frightening. It felt like she just couldn't get enough.

She was reaching new limits, her body able to feel a lot more than she had experienced before. With Morgan she could let go a little of the control she was always so desperately holding on to. They trusted each other completely, their lives depending on the other more days than she cared to count. When his tongue aggressively claimed surrender, her mind shot a blank and she just let the sensations take over. Her hands snaked around his neck, pushing higher against him. He brought his hands to her thighs and pushed them further apart as he settled harder between her shaking limbs. She bent her right knee and brought it up against his ribcage opening herself wider for his hard thrusts.

They groaned and Morgan's hands closed on her ass. He pushed away from the couch, gravity and the changed angle sent him into her to the hilt. Emily broke the kiss and she hissed arching against him, finding another perfect position to welcome his strokes. Her legs were shaking as she felt another orgasm already building. The heat in her belly seemed almost unbearable. She forgot their uncomfortable position and met each of his thrusts with her own. She could barely breathe as their tempo increased. Her walls started once more to quiver around his hard length. She pressed down every time his body pushed her up, her fingers digging painfully into his shoulders leaving red crescents on his skin.

He slammed her hard against the couch. Her legs were wrapped around his torso and she was moaning lost in the sensations he was eliciting. He licked her throat as he sped up, changing the angle of his strokes to hit once more the spot he had discovered was driving her mad. The tension in his body was building to a fever pitch and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. His lips settled on her pulse at the base of her neck. When he lightly bit the tender skin, her body went rigid and her walls clamped once more painfully around his engorged shaft. She screamed her release as her nails racked down his back. He managed to pump two more times in her quivering body before finally letting go and spilling hotly inside her core.

For a moment he was deaf and blind to everything surrounding him, Emily included. Then slowly sensations returned. First he felt her hot ragged breath burning his neck, her hands clamped at the small of his back, her trembling body still tightening around him. He placed a kiss on her brow and she sighed as she brought her arms around his neck to press her flushed cheek against his.

"I can hardly breathe and my body is still shaking…" She said almost as if talking to herself. "And don't get smug about it."

He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her swollen mouth.

"There isn't anything to be smug about yet…"

"With most guys I would say it is empty boasting, with you I wonder if I'll be able to walk tomorrow…"

"We don't have to be at work before Monday. That's plenty of time to recover."

"Indeed." She playfully tightened her hold on his hips and wasn't surprise to feel him harden in response. "After all I'm not even undressed yet."

"That is definitely something that needs to be corrected."

"And I didn't even get proper foreplay." She licked his ear teasingly and loved the way his breath caught in his throat when she contracted her inner walls around his length. "There are many things I still want to do."

"Then we should get going."

She moaned when he kissed her roughly and lifted her from their resting spot on the couch. With a few long strides he brought them to her bedroom and paused just before the large bed. He carefully placed her on the soft comforter and entangled her limbs from his to kneel between her legs. She stretched her lithe body and switched her bedside lamp on. She looked at him with half closed eyes and thinking about the many things she wanted to do. Her gaze was traveling over his frame, taking in every detail he realized. Just her gaze on him was enough to turn him on and for a second he wondered how things would be at work now they had shared a new intimacy.

Pushing that thought out of his mind he gently took her right leg and worked on the strap of her shoe. He quietly discarded the first one before taking care of the second. Her stare was riveted on him, surveying his progress with a smirk on her lips. His hands moved from her ankle to her thigh massaging her skin as he progressed up. Bringing her foot to his chest he leaned forward and opened both straps of her garter belt before tenderly rolling the sheer stocking off her leg. Without a single word Emily placed her second foot next to the other and watched him complete the task.

"You're awfully quiet and compliant…" He smirked at her while massaging her feet. "I wonder what you have in mind."

"I'm thinking about all the things I'd like to do to you."


End file.
